Assassins Secrets
by xBrixAnimeJunkie8D
Summary: AU: Who has time to become a writer when they are always being called to kill someone? Kimiko sure didn't... My first fanfic yay! Possible Lemon.. Multiple pairings
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hi everybody! I'm so excited because this is mii first fanfic! I really apologize if its a sucky intro ^.^ But bear with me okay? Anyways... My first fanfic woohoo!

**I sadly do not own Bleach or any of it's characters *sobs dramatically* I do however own Kimiko Kurosaki... *cheers* My small contribution to make Bleach a better...AS IF IT REALLY NEEDED TO BE ANY BETTER THAN IT IS!**

Now...Without further delay...I give you... Assassins Secrets! 3

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

"I have an idea!" Kimiko beams, walking into the room in which her two brothers were occupying.

"Let's do something fun!" she says handing them sheets of papers and pens. She glared at her brothers when groans of disapproval were issued her way.

**Directions:** Write out how you feel about your life. Try to have at least one paragraph, and if possible, BE HONEST!

**~Kimiko~**

If I had known that just in a couple of months I would be going from a bubbly person who's trying to pursue in my dream of becoming a writer, to a bitter and angry badass assassin, I wouldn't have even asked to be born. It's not that I'm not grateful to acquire the skills that I have today, but I didn't ask to be born from some damn legacy. I just recently found out that not only was my triplets, Ichigo and Hichigo assassins who works for a man by the name of Aizen Sōsuke, but so were a lot of my friends who attended Seireitei University.

Ah, Seireitei University, my dream college. The college that I worked my ass off trying to get into. Let me tell you, it was not easy getting good grades when you're surrounded by a bunch of hot guys in high school. I could have just flunked out, I could have, but no, I had to get into the college that had the best Creative Writing program in all of Japan. But does any of that shit matter now? Does it? NO IT DOES NOT! Who has time to write when they are always being called at random hours of the day to go and kill someone? Hah, no one does!

If I had known that as soon as I found out the very thing my brothers were trying to keep from me, I would be living the exact same lifestyle, I would have just minded my own business. But, as luck would have it, I am one hell of a nosey person. So goodbye dreams and hello fucking assassin lifestyle that's full of stupid changes and drama!

**~Ichigo~**

It isn't easy being an assassin. Hell, I didn't even think I was capable of half the shit I'm capable of. Being an assassin, I have an agenda. That's work for Aizen, have him pay me, stay in college, keep my secret from my sister, and keep scum off the street. Note that I did say 'KEEP MY SECRET FROM MY SISTER'! Kimiko would not understand if I told her, so there wasn't a reason to in the first place. Oh wait, there was. Renji (Kimiko's boy toy), Gin (my boy toy), Grimmjow (Shiro's boy toy), Orihime, and Ulquiorra were that reason. They all formed some union against Hichigo and I, forcing us to tell our sister—who just would not understand—about our lifestyle. I didn't see why it was their business in the first place, but whatever.

Aizen Sōsuke is a bastard that I don't even like. But, if it weren't for him and Las Noches, I would have no way of paying for school. Being an assassin is my job, so why work for minimum wage when I can kill bad guys and get paid a lot more for doing it? Las Noches was a place that Genryūsai Yamamoto built from the ground up. It was a college/business. I wasn't quite sure why it doubled as a college, but that part has nothing to do with me, so I didn't waste time trying to give a shit.

Anyways, Aizen Sōsuke is apparently Ol' Yama-jii's only grandson and heir to the Las Noches fortune—for lack of a better term. He was arrogant and controlling, he creeps me out half the time, and he is just a psychopath. But, did that stop me from taking up his offer to become one of Karakura's Elite Assassins? You bet your ass it didn't.

I don't know why I'm going to college, but Kimiko wanted to go with her brothers and she does this thing where she gets a really sad look on her face and her bottom lip pokes out and—okay you get the point, you just can't tell that girl no! So I decided to go for a degree in Creative Writing…seemed easy enough right? Though I don't think Kimiko was too happy about me mocking her passion in life…

**~Hichigo~**

I don' really know why the fuck I'm writin' this shit right now. I'm bored and m' ass itches. My life? Who gives a fuck! I get ta kill shit and get paid for it! On top of tha' I'm forced ta go ta college because Ichigo's a bitch who can't put his foot down when it comes ta our sister.

Okay, that's not true; I guess I have a soft spot for her, why do you think I really went ta college? I don' know how I got into Seireitei though…I don' even remember finishing high school. Did I finish high school? Anyways, I ain't see the big deal in telling Kimiko about us. I didn't want to tell her about me bein' an assassin, because I knew she would get all whiny and make a scene about it. I won't admit my slight surprise when she reacted better than expected…then again you never know with her.

My job? Like I said, I kill people and get paid for it. What's wrong with tha'? Is it illegal or something? I mean it shouldn't be, considerin' the fact tha' I'm doing this shitty city a favor and wiping out idiots who don't know the law. If that sounded hypocritical…kiss m' ass because who asked ya.

I don't really care for my employer. I guess Boss Man is okay, he's crazy as hell…but 'm used to that. Anyways, there's a video game callin' me, I'm done writin', that's Kimiko's thing. Not mine…

* * *

**A/N: **Sooo... Pretty good ne? *shrugs* I just wanted to say something at the end of my prologue ^.^ hehe byyeeee!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**~Kimiko POV~**

Kimiko waltzed into the kitchen, a slight skip in her step. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees her father lying on the ground with a bloody lip and nose. She sighs, taking a seat next to Yuzu and Karin. She grabs a piece of toast from the center of the table, taking a bite into it.

"So, what happened to him?" she says pointing her bitten off toast towards her father. Ichigo sighs, taking a seat next to Hichigo.

"Idiot decided to attack us," Hichigo says, taking a huge gulp of orange juice. Kimiko sighs, running a hand through her orange locks. Why did Hichigo and Ichigo have to be so violent towards their father?

"Oh Kimi-chan, why are your brothers so mean to me?" asks Isshin, now wrapped around Kimiko's waist. Kimiko sighs again, tilting her father's head back, taking a good look at his nose.

"Dad, you might want to take a look at your nose, you're getting blood all over the place," she says rubbing his cheek a little. Isshin gets a glint in his eyes, hugging Kimiko tighter.

"Oh Kimi-chan, you care about your daddy! Why can't your brothers be as sweet as you?" he sobs onto her lap. Kimiko sighs, patting her father's head a little. Isshin may have been an idiot, but Kimiko didn't seem to mind, all that much anyways. She thought it was sweet that her father was so emotional when it came to the wellbeing of his children.

"There's no way I'm staying around with him acting like that. I'm leaving, I've got a soccer game to go to," Karin says standing up and walking out of the kitchen. Yuzu looks over to Kimiko, a sweet and motherly smile on her face.

"So, you guys have to go back to school today," she states, a hint of sadness in her tone. Kimiko's eyes widen a little.

"Oh my sweet little Yuzu-chan, don't look at me like that!" Kimiko whines, accidentally knocking her father off of her lap and wrapping her arms tightly around her little sister. "I wouldn't go, but we're off break and it's time to go back to school," she cries in her sister's lap. Isshin—now standing and seemingly unharmed—was beaming brightly at his daughter's affection towards her little sister. Ichigo and Hichigo both sigh at this. They didn't understand how Kimiko could be so like Isshin at times.

"Let the girl breathe Kimiko," Hichigo huffs, pulling Kimiko away from Yuzu. Kimiko sighs and fix her hair.

"You can be so rude at times Hichi-kun," she whines. Hichigo rolls his eyes.

"I told you to stop fucking calling me that!" Kimiko shoots him a death glare, reaching her arms out and covering Yuzu's ears.

"Would you stop using foul language around my little Yuzu-chan!" she yells. Isshin nods his head in approval.

"Kimi-chan is right, you shouldn't talk so foul in front of the girls," he reprimands his son. Hichigo rolls his eyes.

"Dad's right, you shouldn't," she nods.

"Kimi is right about me being right," he nods again.

"Dad is right about me being right about him being right," she keeps nodding her head.

"Kimi is right about me being right about her being right about me being right," he nods towards his daughter.

"Dad is right about me being right about…"

"WE GET IT!" Ichigo and Hichigo both yell. Kimiko jumps at the sudden scream, her hands falling to her lap and tears running down her cheeks.

"I was just agreeing to dad," she sobs. Isshin gasps and wraps his arms around his daughter, tears streaming down his cheeks as well.

"How could you be so mean towards your sister?" he sobs.

"Why do they have to be so darn mean to me daddy?" she cries, wrapping her arms protectively around her father. Ichigo and Hichigo roll their eyes. They would have intervened, but there was a loud banging on their door.

"I wonder who that could be," Ichigo says sarcastically. He stands up, mumbling an 'I'll get it', before walking out of the kitchen. Kimiko pushes her father away, flipping her hair over her shoulder, and smiling a sweet smile towards her adorable sister.

"Renji's here, we better get going," Ichigo says walking back into the kitchen. Kimiko brightens even more at the sound of her boyfriend's name. She jumps up, hugging her boyfriend tight.

"Hey babe," Renji says, pecking a quick kiss on Kimiko's head. Hichigo looks at Renji oddly, still unsure of why he chose Kimiko of all of the women in the world who WEREN'T crazy with multiple personalities.

"Abarai," Isshin warns, making Kimiko glare at her father.

"Let's go before he tries to give another long speech about stupid shit," Hichigo says standing up and snatching another piece of toast. Kimiko shoots Hichigo a glare at the 'foul language' he used.

"See you guys later!" Yuzu says smiling another sweet smile. Kimiko squeaks, pulling away from Renji and running over to her sister. She gives her a tight hug, pecking a kiss on her cheek.

"You are too cute!" she squeaks. The three guys exchange odd looks, while Isshin tried to also hug the hugging sisters. Kimiko pulled away before he could hug her, making Isshin fall onto Yuzu. Yuzu sighs, patting her father's back as he cried.

"Well, better get going! I'll see you guys this weekend!" she says walking out of the kitchen, followed by Ichigo, Hichigo, and Renji.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun!" someone shouts from behind the group. They were all standing outside, just lounging in the shade of a big cherry tree right outside of the University. Ichigo snapped his head around, his eyes growing wide as Orihime Inoue ran towards him.

"Orihime," Ichigo says, stumbling back a little as she hugged him tight.

"Hi you guys!" she beams once she pulls away.

"Hello Inoue-san!" Kimiko beams as well, grabbing her best friend for a tight hug as well. Orihime gladly accepts, hugging Kimiko back. Kimiko pulls away, getting a good look at Orihime.

"You look great!" Orihime says before Kimiko could.

"Thanks you too! I love what you've done with your hair," she smiles brightly, her finger slightly touching Orihime's hairpin.

"No Kurosaki-san, don't!" she tried to stop Kimiko. Kimiko hisses, pulling her hand back as her finger started bleeding. Orihime's eyes widen a little.

"Ouch, that hurt. Wow Orihime, did you know your hairpins are a weapon within themselves?" she says staring down at her bleeding finger. The group—besides Kimiko, who was still staring at her bleeding finger—exchanged weary glances. Orihime lets out a nervous chuckle.

"I was trying to warn you, the hairpins I bought were faulty, they came a little uh, sharper than most! I try not to cut myself every morning I put them in," she blushes at the horrible lie she told. Renji lets out a breath, grabbing Kimiko's hand.

"We better get that finger of yours cleaned. Orihime, try not to chop off anymore fingers with your _faulty_ hairpins," Renji says shooting a warning glare at Orihime.

"I-I-I'm sorry Abarai-kun," she mumbles, bowing her apologies. Kimiko looks up at her boyfriend, a slight frown marring her features.

"Hey why do you have to be so sarcastic about it? She didn't mean to cut me. You heard her, her hairpins are faulty! Don't blame her for the manufacturing company's mistake! How dare you?" she huffs pulling her hand away. She turns her attention towards Orihime.

"Let's go Orihime, you can take me to go and get a Band-Aid," she says grabbing Orihime and stomping off. Orihime waves goodbye to the group, stumbling a little as Kimiko pulled her with her. The three guys just watched the two girls run off.

* * *

**A/N: **Well... That was the first chapter lol Hope ya liked ^.^ Feel free to review!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Uh..? Idk -.-" I'm sorry for any OOC... I tried to stay in character as much as possible...But yeah I think I failed miserably lol.. So I am sorry ^^

I do not own bleach..Because if I did... Ichigo would have been with Byakuya by now and Hichigo would be a badass Shinigami who lusts after Renji and so many other Boy/Boy pairings would be going on about now ^.^

Well Here's Chap 2

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Everyone knows you don't touch the hairpins," Hichigo says shaking his head a little. Renji looks at Hichigo.

"Who touched Orihime's hairpins?" Grimmjow asks walking up to the trio. Hichigo glances over at the sound of his nosey boyfriend's voice.

"Kimiko did," Ichigo answers.

"Kimiko touched what?" Gin asks walking up to the guys as well. Ichigo rolls his eyes, why was everyone so nosey today? Gin wraps his arm around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo blushes a little at the close contact, he had missed his boyfriend's arms around him.

"Kimiko touched Orihime's hairpins?" Grimmjow asks incredulously.

"Apparently she has no idea what those hairpins really are," Gin hums.

"Of course she doesn't," Renji says rolling his eyes.

"So you guys still haven't told Crazy about us?" Grimmjow says, his eyebrow raising a little. Renji growls a little.

"I told you to stop calling her that! She is not crazy," he glares at Grimmjow. Grimmjow just laughs.

"Dude, whatever you say," Hichigo says laughing with Grimmjow. Most of them agreed that Kimiko was a little insane.

"How can you say that about your own sister?" Renji asks eyeing Hichigo.

"Just because she's my sister, doesn't mean I don't think she isn't crazy as hell. If you were there this mornin' you'd agree with me."

"Whatever," huffs Renji, crossing his arms.

"Didn't you promise to tell your sister about us during break Ichi?" Gin asks, changing the subject. Ichigo gulps.

"We were going to…" he trails off.

"So what the hell happened?" Grimmjow pries.

"Look, telling her isn't just something that can happen! That's not something you just bring up during cheese and cracker snack time," he mumbles.

"And yet, you still didn't tell her," Gin sighs.

"I was going to okay, but it is not a simple task," he sighs.

"Dude, you need to stop lying to your sister," Grimmjow frowns, crossing his arms. Ichigo looks over at Grimmjow.

"Why don't you tell her? You're friends with her too! What about you Gin? Renji? You guys are all close to Kimiko, why did Hichigo and I have to tell her?" Ichigo pouts. Gin laughs a little, pecking a kiss on Ichigo's forehead.

"Because she's your sister, it's only fair. If it were my sister, I would be the one to tell her," Gin reasons.

"You don't have a sister," Ichigo huffs.

"Yes well, I guess you could say I am a lucky one," he sighs happily.

"We'll tell her," Hichigo voices.

"Good, cause you don't have a choice," Grimmjow says.

"How exactly does someone tell their sister that they're an assassin for some nut that runs a fake college and illegal business?"

"Hey, Las Noches isn't a fake college! I'm hurt you would even think something like that," Gin frowns.

"But you agree that Aizen-sama is a nut?" Hichigo asks.

"He has to be, working with you all," Gin retaliates, making Ichigo elbow him in the side. He grunts in discomfort, rubbing his side a little.

"Aizen is lucky he's got us. We're the fucking best at what we do," Grimmjow grunts. They all nod their head in agreement.

**~Kimiko POV~**

"Oh Grimmy-kun, Ginny-kun, is that you!" Kimiko squeaks running over to the five guys sitting on the grass. Everyone sighs at the approach of the two energetic bunnies of the group.

"Did she just fucking call me 'Grimmy-kun'? Didn't I tell you to tell her to stop calling me that?" Grimmjow glares at Hichigo.

"How the hell can he do that when he can't even get her to stop calling him 'Hichi-kun'?" Ichigo snickers. Hichigo shoots a glare at Ichigo.

"Hi guys!" Kimiko beams, taking a seat in between Renji's legs. He wraps his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. Orihime sits next to Ichigo, a smile on her face.

"What's up Kimiko, Orihime," Grimmjow greets.

"Hello Grimmjow-san," Orihime says nodding her head a little.

"At least someone respects me," he huffs.

"Where is Ulquiorra?" Gin asks, knowing exactly where Ulquiorra was. Orihime shoots a worried look towards Kimiko.

"Oh right! I knew someone was missing! Where is Ulqui-chan?" asks Kimiko, her hands on top of Renji's.

"Um…well…he's um…" Orihime stumbles. Kimiko waits expectantly.

"I'm sure he's around somewhere," Ichigo chimes in, glaring at Gin. Gin frowns, sighing deep and running a hand through his hair. It was the perfect opportunity to tell Kimiko the truth.

"Yes, somewhere indeed," Gin hums.

"Shit, we're late for our class Kimiko," Ichigo says standing up. Kimiko glances at the watch around her arm, a tiny gasp escaping her lips. She pulls away from Renji, standing up quickly.

"You're right, we are late," she says brushing off the light blue summer dress she wore. Renji stood up.

"See you guys later," he says turning to leave. Gin sighs, grabbing Ichigo's arm and pulls him into a spine tingling kiss. Ichigo whimpers a little into the kiss. Kimiko blushes, turning away from the couple.

"You act like we've never done that," Renji says. Kimiko blushes harder. He chuckles a little, leaning down and softly kissing her. She wraps her arms around his waist, kissing him back with as much passion she could muster. Renji groans into the kiss, allowing Kimiko to slip her tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues dance a while before something nudges Kimiko in the back. She pulls away, turning towards Ichigo.

"Well geez, I thought you'd never stop sucking his face off. Let's go," he says rolling his eyes. Kimiko blushes, pecking another kiss on Renji's lips, before pulling away and grabbing her backpack.

"See you later," she says waving to her friends. She runs off to catch up with Ichigo, who decided to walk off without her.

* * *

"I'm glad you two could finally grace us with your presence," Byakuya says, fighting back the urge to roll his eyes at the Kurosaki's. Kimiko bows her head.

"I'm very sorry Kuchiki-sensei," she mumbles.

"Take your seats," he says turning away. Kimiko blushes, practically rushing to sit down in her favorite seat near the window. Ichigo on the other hand, took his sweet time getting to his seat near Rukia, one of his friends and their Sensei's younger sister.

Kimiko rummaged through her bag, looking for her notebook specifically for the class she was in. She pulls it out, blushing at the small photo of her teacher on it. Of course, she only did that so she could remember which notebook was for which class, and it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that her teacher was totally gorgeous. At least, that was what she kept telling herself. She was committed to Renji and loved him with all her heart, but like Renji, she was permitted to say what teacher she thought was well above average looking. She looked up at her sensei, her eyes locking on his gorgeous face features.

'_He belongs on the cover of Seireitei's Hottest Guys,' _Kimiko sighs at the thought of seeing her teacher on the cover of her favorite magazine. Seireitei's Hottest Guys was a magazine held by Seireitei University's very own Women's Association, a group that allowed a bunch of females to come together and gush about who was the cutest guy, or cutest couple. Of course, most of Kimiko's guy friends had made it into that magazine, but no one bothered to recognize how gorgeous Mr. Kuchiki was.

From what Kimiko knew about her teacher, Byakuya had only been married once, losing his wife to a horrible accident. Most people said she was murdered by some gang members, others thought she died from an incurable disease, while others thought she was run over by a truck. It made her wonder how stupid people actually were. Kimiko wondered if her teacher was single now, or did he vow to never date again? She was almost sure the noble was gay, but was shocked to find out he had been married once before.

Byakuya was now the leader of the Kuchiki clan; it impressed Kimiko, though she had no idea what the hell that meant. What exactly did it mean to be a noble? And if Byakuya was a noble, why the hell was he a teacher at Seireitei University and not sitting on his ass giving out orders? Didn't being the leader of a clan mean you get to boss people around and tell them to get you food and do your dry cleaning? If he didn't look so stiff and noble, Kimiko would have slapped someone who said he was.

"Huh?" Kimiko stirred out of her daze when she hears her name being called.

"Welcome back Ms. Kurosaki," Byakuya frowns, now standing over her. Kimiko blushes when the class giggles a little.

"Sorry sensei, I didn't catch that," she frowns at the look on Byakuya's face.

"Your paper," he states, holding out his hand. She nods her head, reaching inside a purple folder and handing over her paper. He raises his brow at the picture of him on her notebook. Kimiko follows his gaze, her eyes widening and a blush spreading across her cheeks. She slams her folder on top of her notebook, mumbling her apologies once more. Byakuya tsks, walking away to collect the rest of the class' English papers. Kimiko groans, burying her face in her hands.

'_Now he thinks I'm freakier than before.' _She groans inwardly once more, sighing deep. Ichigo casts his sister an awkward glance.

**~Ichigo POV~**

"Hey Ichigo, what was all that about?" Rukia asks nudging Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo turns his attentions towards his short friend.

"I don't know, I'm over here just like you," he grunts. Rukia rolls her eyes, her shoulder slumping a little.

"But, by the look on Kimiko's face, I'm guessing Ol' Byakuya saw the picture of him on her notebook," he smiles a little. Rukia's eyes widen a little.

"A picture of who on her what?" she asks incredulously.

"Kimiko pastes pictures of her teachers on her notebooks so she won't forget what notebook belongs to what class. I'm guessing, Byakuya saw that picture of him on her notebook when he went to go and get her English paper," he chuckles a little.

"Why doesn't she just write the name on the cover like most normal people?" Rukia asks curiously. Ichigo shrugs his shoulders.

"For one thing, Kimiko isn't normal and another thing, she HATES writing on the cover of her notebooks, that's why she puts pictures on it instead, it keeps her notebook clean and even pretties it up. Her words, not mine," he states. Rukia looks thoughtful.

"I guess that makes sense. I can only imagine nii-sama's face when he saw that," she giggles. Ichigo chuckles a little.

"I'm sure he gave her the ol' 'are you nuts?' eyebrow raise. Or he probably gave her the 'oh great, another fan girl,' eyebrow raise," he laughs a little more. Rukia laughs with him.

"Is there something funny?" said brother of Rukia's asks. The entire class turns their attention towards Rukia and Ichigo. Ichigo blushes, shaking his head a little.

"No sir," he mumbles.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my class Mr. Kurosaki," Byakuya says in his no nonsense tone.

"Sorry," Rukia blushes. Byakuya turns his attention back to whatever he was talking about.

"You got me in trouble," Ichigo whispers to Rukia. Rukia rolls her eyes, folding her arms over her chest.

"What are we, three? And if anyone got anyone in trouble, it was you who got ME in trouble," she retaliates. Her eyes widen as her cell phone goes off. She takes it out, flipping her phone open. It was at that time that Ichigo's phone went off as well. They exchange glances.

"It's Ulquiorra," Rukia says. Ichigo takes his phone out, staring at the screen. It was indeed the pale man, that Ichigo was sure was emo but constantly denied it. Ichigo mentally cursed his luck.

"So I see," he mumbles.

"Come on, we should get going," she says standing up and gathering her things. Ichigo follows Rukia, stretching his body a little as he stood up and gathered his stuff. They walked to the front of the class, Rukia nodding to her brother once as some sort of secret code. Byakuya closes his eyes, knowing exactly where Rukia and Ichigo were going. He nods his head back in recognition. Ichigo takes this time to turn his head towards his sister, who was eyeing him oddly. He gives her a small smile before quickly walking out of the class, everyone staring at their retreating forms.

* * *

"What the hell could he possibly want at this time of day?" Ichigo huffs as they sat waiting for whatever reason they were called there. They all sat at a nearby picnic table, situated for people who wanted to enjoy their lunch in the sun. Ichigo fidgeted with his watch, they had already been waiting for the guy for thirty minutes.

"Oh Ulquiorra, glad you could finally join us," Renji says, making Ichigo look up at the pale man that walked calmly over to the group.

"Aizen-sama has two new assignments for us," Ulquiorra says, walking up to the table and taking a seat next to Orihime. He turns his head towards his girlfriend, giving her a soft peck on the cheek before turning his attention towards the group. He pulls out two folders filled with whatever they were filled with.

"Apparently, a man by the name of Akihito Akiyoshi has been breaking into local convenient stores near closing time, leaving the owners dead. He's been on the watch list for a while. Aizen-sama wanted to make sure we had the right man before we took action. He is 34 and very dangerous. He hangs out at this warehouse," Ulquiorra says handing the first folder to Ichigo. "We aren't quite sure what's there, or if there is anything at all, so Ichigo, Aizen-sama wants your team to take this one. He says bring back whatever you find, it may help us with another case that will be mentioned later."

"So we go in, kill whoevers in our way and collect what's in there?" Ichigo asks. Ulquiorra nods his head.

"Renji, Aizen-sama wants your team to handle this case," he says handing Renji another folder.

"Now this woman, Aiko Akahana is known for taking young girls and turning them into prostitutes. She also has a hand in the new drug called Calypso that's been circulating around the outer skirts of Tokyo. It says that this drug kills people on the spot and bodies have even been found. We have reason to believe she is giving the drug to some of her prostitutes who goes against her wishes. Aizen-sama says he expects her to be dealt with immediately. You are to make sure all of her victims are out before you take action. She is 27 and she has plenty of security, so make sure you go in and the only ones to come out are you and your team. Understood?" he asks looking at the two groups. They nod their heads in understanding.

"More details behind each case are included in the file. There are pictures of your suspects inside as well. Aizen-sama expects all of this to be taken care of before the day has ended," Ulquiorra stands up.

"Where the hell are you going? We have some work to do," Grimmjow says eyeing Ulquiorra.

"I have something to attend to at the moment; I will join the rest of our team a little later. Figure out what you're going to do, Aizen-sama wants no failures today," he warns before walking off.

"Isn't that something, just got back to school and he already has people for us to kill," Ichigo rolls his eyes, grabbing the folder and tucking it away in his backpack.

"What are you doing? We have to look at those," Rukia says. Ichigo shrugs his shoulders.

"Meet me at my dorm room tonight, we'll go over it then," he says standing up.

"Kurosaki-kun, wouldn't it be better if we just handled this right now?" Orihime asks standing up as well.

"No way, I have things to attend to at the moment," he mocks Ulquiorra momentarily. "We can handle it at sun down, you know that's when I'm at my best," he says turning to leave.

"Fine, but we meet and go over this exactly at sunset!" Rukia calls to him. Ichigo waves his hand, stalking off to his next class.

* * *

A/N: Ah... Tell me what you think ^.^ Feel free to review :3


End file.
